Sakuya Izayoi
Sakuya Izayoi is a character originally from the touhou series, though however she is quite a lot different than she is in the canon she originally comes from obviously. Personality Sakuya appears as a relatively normal person (multiple times addresing her frustration towards the events happening around her) thought this is mostly a facade that breaks due to stress from leaving her old job at the scarlet devil mansion and overall everything that has been happening. After this happens Sakuya changes quite a bit, openly stating most humans are idiots in her opinion, using a stone mask to turn into a vampire and going on a murder spree in the human village. Powers Sakuya poses quite a great deal of different powers, some from her canon apperances and some GsOD exclusive Control over time and space: Sakuya's ability from the touhou canon, in GsOD Sakuya can do most things associated with time control (with the exeption of completly rewinding or fast forwarding it) she can also use it to erase objects (though bigger objects are hard to erase and she cannot erase a living being under normal circumstances) while this ability was originally limited by stamina Sakuya made this limitation irrelevant by becoming a vampire. Her space manipulation has been mentioned only once (by Sakuya herself talking about the secret pocket in her clothes which she made have huge amounts of space with said ability) Stone mask vampire powers: After using the stone mask Sakuya gained the powers assosiated with it, including but not being limited to * Vampiric strengh speed and regeneration * Freezing objects * draining blood * shooting conserated jets of bodily fluids out of her eyes However Sakuya does not have much training with these abilities Flowering night: For a while Sakuya has posesed the vine based stand flowering night which can place binding vines on objects or people Backstory Sakuya was born with a different name unknown time ago as the child of DIO and a unknow woman, her childhood is shrouded in mystery and she dosent remeber much of anything herself. At some point Sakuya arrived in gensokyo and became the maid of Remilia scarlet who also gave her her current name. Sakuya kept this job for most of GsOD (so far) but later after falling in love with Seija Kijin, getting tired of Remilia bossing her and after a incident where Remilia got possesed Sakuya decided to quit and find a new home. Sakuya did find a new home in somewhere deep within the bamboo forest of the lost but the stress of the whole situtation got into her causing her to basically reject her humanity going in a killing spree trough the human village and using the stone mask on herself to turn into a vampire. Useless trivia * Sakuya is one of the most commonly used charactes in GsOD * This is due to Minedel (the one who uses her) finding her easy to use and come up with new stuff for her